Forum:How do I say on a page that I own a certain video?
I need help! I am on the Earth Story box set page, and there's a 'Users who have this' column, which I want to add to because I own it, but I can't do it! Can someone please help me with adding on to the list? -FifthDoctor Sure - in the "search" box, enter Template:DVD box/EarthStory/UK (or just click this link if you have the UK box) - click "edit" - scroll down & after "|users1", enter a line for yourself as "|users2=" Welcome to the DWCW! RAIDERCLEM 18:55, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :RAIDERCLEM has it correct. We've recently moved towards using templates over conventional article pages, so you just have to go to the template page, (which for the UK release of Earth Story is as above), and add yourself as a user. You'll have to increase the 'number of users' by one, and then add your username after "|user=". Also, please remember to sign your posts by adding ~~~~ at the end. Tardis1963 talk 22:02, January 30, 2012 (UTC) I hope somebody could help me! I'm also having some trouble adding my name to those templates. I followed the advice given above but for some reason my name doesn't show up on the template, even though if you check the source code it's there. Check out this one as an example - http://doctor-who-collectors.wikia.com/wiki/Template:CD_box/SirensTime Please let me know if I made a mistake somewhere! Thanks in advance. Ventry Girl 21:50, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi Ventry Girl, I don't think you've made a mistake - I think the problem's in the template. I added a number to the 'users columns' section and your name did show up, but the links for all 3 names vanished, so I think an adjustment needs 2b made in the template somewhere... RAIDERCLEM 22:52, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for getting back to me! Do you know who invented this template? Perhaps they would know how to fix this issue. I have tried looking for other templates with more than two users to see how they were written but I couldn't find any.Ventry Girl 08:57, April 5, 2012 (UTC) We're switching over to these templates and I think they still have some bugs in them. I've been doing the comic books and have a problem with (Classics: Series 2 - Issue 12) and (Classics: The Seventh Doctor - Issue 2) showing up when they're not needed. I've left a message for Tardis1963, I'm sure he can fix these problems when he gets a chance. RAIDERCLEM 10:28, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for that! If he manages to fix the problem could you please let me know so I can go and add my name to those templates. Thanks again!!Ventry Girl 16:16, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :Hi Ventry Girl, the reason that your user name isn't showing up is that I have to manually add each user to the template to make it show up. You did everything correctly - it's just something on my end that I have to do. Tardis1963 talk 01:09, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for getting back to me! Thanks for changing the templates so my name is now visible. If I add my name to any other templates do I have to let you know so you can make my name visible or are you automatically notified if someone edits a template? Thanks again!!Ventry Girl 12:07, April 8, 2012 (UTC) I check all the edits, so I'll see when you add yourself to another item type, and add your name to that template. Tardis1963 talk 21:38, April 8, 2012 (UTC) I have just updated World Game to the new format, but there is a problem. OttselSpy25 owns the book, (I have added his name to the template.), but his username fails to show up. It seems that it is the same problem that happened to Ventry Girl. Could someone help me? -Lego Whovian 20:43, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Tardis1963 might have to do this manually. I sure can't figure out anything you did wrong RAIDERCLEM 01:35, April 27, 2012 (UTC)